


Ghosts of Yesteryear

by CptnRuski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Ghost Sex, Force Shenanigans, He deserves it tbh, Light Praise Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Mortis (Star Wars), No beta we die like Amazons, Obi-Wan yells at Qui-Gon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/pseuds/CptnRuski
Summary: “It’s you.” Obi-Wan breathed and shook his head, “It really is you.”“Yes, Obi-Wan, it’s me.” Qui-Gon nodded._Obi-Wan encounters a very familiar presence on Mortis and old feelings reemerge.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Ghosts of Yesteryear

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the Falcon and the QuiObi server for being absolute enablers. I love y'all!

“Obi-Wan.”

A voice, soft, gentle, serene… it should have been comforting,  _ would  _ have been comforting if Obi-Wan hadn’t already been the victim of this planet’s trickery.

“Obi-Wan.”

Worry seeped into the three syllables of his name, and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to ignore whatever game was being played with his mind.

“Obi-Wan, please.”

“Why are you doing this?” Obi-Wan grit his teeth, unwilling to open his eyes and see what mockery had been conjured up to throw him off guard.

“I mean you no harm.”

“What kind of sick joke is this?” Obi-Wan breathed out as he desperately tried to calm himself, his ears ringing with the voice of a man long since gone.

“I am here, please, listen to me.”

“No, no you aren’t him.” Obi-Wan shook his head and called his lightsaber to his hand, his kyber crystal humming as the blade hissed to life.

“Little one, you must listen.”

_“You don’t get to call me that!”_ Obi-Wan hissed, shaking his head, “You _aren’t_ him, you are a phantom, conjured up as another blasted test of this Force forsaken world!”

“Oh Obi-Wan-”

“You aren’t him! You are not Qui-Gon Jinn!” Obi-Wan howled as he moved to strike whatever was before him, eyes flying open as he swung-

But he froze before he could follow through.

A pair of sad grey eyes were watching him, staring into his very soul. Obi-Wan knew those eyes, knew that posture, knew that look… 

Before him sat a being that looked very much like one Qui-Gon Jinn. He was surrounded by bluish-white light and a soft mist of sorts gathered around him, swirling and floating with him as he moved and spoke. He was mostly visible, but his body translucent, as if he were there yet not.

“Master Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan breathed out as if he’d been punched in the gut.

“Obi-Wan.” The phantom spoke, the right side of his mouth curling up into an all-too-familiar smile.

“No,” Obi-Wan shook his head as he stared at the apparition, “no you- this isn’t possible. Just another trick to get into my head.”

Qui-Gon frowned as he stared at him, but didn’t reply.

“This can’t be real,” Obi-Wan continued as he racked his mind for anything he may have learned in the Temple that could have prepared him for this, but he was coming up blank, “This can’t- you’re  _ dead.” _

“My physical body is no more, that much is true.” The not-Qui-Gon explained, his voice gentle as it had always been, “But do not tell me that you have forgotten that death is not the end.”

“This- no, this  _ is  _ a test.” Obi-Wan sputtered, feeling like the world was crashing down on him, “It  _ has  _ to be. This damned planet- whatever it’s doing-”

“Obi-Wan, you must think rationally.”

_ “I am thinking rationally!”  _ Obi-Wan countered, “Logic dictates that  _ you are dead!”  _

“I am not arguing for my status among the living, young one.”

“You’re another shadow, a memory meant to do nothing but unnerve me.” Obi-Wan hissed, his heart thumping painfully as he stared at the lines of his Master’s face, the soft greys in his hair, his tunics rumpled just as they  _ always  _ were, “This Force damned planet- it’s gotten to all of us!”

“Obi-Wan, find your center, trust your instincts.” Qui-Gon’s voice washed over him like a cool wave from an ocean, enveloping him within it.

“I don’t understand.” Obi-Wan whispered as confusion tore at his mind, “I don’t understand what’s happening. Ahsoka was here, but now she isn’t and Anakin-”

“Anakin.” Qui-Gon mused with a soft, excited smile, “Obi-Wan, did you do as I asked? Did you train the boy?”

“I- yes but- Force, how are you even here? I don’t  _ understand.” _

“I am here because  _ you  _ are here, little imp.” Qui-Gon smiled softly.

“But you’re an illusion,” Obi-Wan argued as much to the ghost as he did to himself, “you are a figment of my mind brought to life to disorient me.”

“I already told you, Obi-Wan, I am not here to harm you.”

“Then what  _ are  _ you here for?” Obi-Wan clenched his fists, “What purpose do you have but to drive me mad? To force me to relive the day my Master died in my arms so as to incapacitate me with grief?”

“Obi-Wan-” Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.

“You can’t be him!” Obi-Wan bit out, “You  _ can’t!”  _

“Your pain is strong, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon frowned, “you must center yourself if we are to speak.”

“I won’t speak to something that was created only to cause me pain.” Obi-Wan shook his head firmly.

“Pain is not my purpose.” Qui-Gon sighed, “But you were always stubborn, I don’t see why you wouldn’t be now.”

“What?” Obi-Wan glared at the glowing figure in annoyance.

“I shall merely be sitting here until you decide to calm yourself and find yourself able to hold a real conversation.” Qui-Gon sighed then turned his face to the slowly dying fire.

Obi-Wan looked at the scene in disbelief, his mind unable to wrap around the fact that there was an apparition that looked and acted like his former Master just… sitting there.

Tentatively, Obi-Wan reached out through the Force and gasped when he felt calm wash over him. It was warmth and light and protectiveness all rolled into one calming wave, and Obi-Wan nearly fell to his knees as he recognized the Force signature of Qui-Gon brushing up against his mind.

_ “Master Qui-Gon?”  _ Obi-Wan whispered breathlessly, his whole body shaking slightly as he locked his eyes upon the Jedi Master.

“Ah, welcome back to the world of rational thought, little imp.” Qui-Gon chuckled warmly.

Obi-Wan slowly trudged forward, his legs feeling heavy as he awkwardly shuffled closer until he dropped to his knees in front of the relaxed form of his Master.

_ “How?”  _ Obi-Wan asked in disbelief, unable to stop looking at Qui-Gon with wide-eyed confusion, “I don’t understand…”

“I don’t understand it fully either,” Qui-Gon hummed as he turned his face back to the fire, “but this place… it is strong with the Force, that much you know already, but it seems to be a convergence point of sorts. The way the Force flows here gives me the ability to manifest and speak with you.”

“It’s you.” Obi-Wan breathed and shook his head, “It really is you.”

“Yes, Obi-Wan, it’s me.” Qui-Gon nodded.

The two sat in stunned silence for a few moments, doing nothing but looking at one another before Qui-Gon hummed to himself.

“Obi-Wan, did you do as I asked?”

“What?”

“The boy, Anakin, you trained him?”

A pang of heartache stabbed Obi-Wan at the thought of Anakin, but more so at the realization that Qui-Gon hadn’t even inquired after his  _ own _ Padawan.

“I- yes, to the best of my ability,” Obi-Wan sighed sadly, “he burns brighter in the Force than anyone we’ve ever seen, but he remains unbalanced… I worry for him.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed the three who live here believe him to be, as I do, the Chosen One,” Qui-Gon reached up to stroke his beard in thought, “I’m sure you know that regardless, with how strong he is in the Force this is a dangerous place for him to be.”

“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan suddenly felt very small, and felt that he was no longer General Kenobi, the famed Negotiator, but instead was the Padawan whose Master had rejected him in front of the entire Jedi Council.

“He has become very strong though, I feel it even now.” Qui-Gon mused, “I am happy to hear he was trained… the togruta girl, is she his Padawan?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan tried not to let his mood sour the word, but it did anyway, years of memories clawing their way back to the surface, just as fresh and painful as they’d been back then.

“You are upset.” Qui-Gon suddenly frowned and tilted his head as he examined Obi-Wan, “Your shielding is much stronger, but I can still feel your unease. Tell me, what troubles you so?”

“Nothing which concerns you.” Obi-Wan lied and found himself unable to look Qui-Gon in the eye, his mind flashing between the image of his Master with his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, vocalizing his decision to give up Obi-Wan in order to train the Chosen One and the image of Darth Maul’s lightsaber being driven through his chest.

Both hurt so very much.

“Obi-Wan, I would be a terrible Master if I couldn’t tell you were lying.” Qui-Gon’s eyes shone with mirth as he smiled at Obi-Wan.

That smile hurt too.

Memories began to flood back into Obi-Wan’s mind as he looked at Qui-Gon. His initial dismissal from the Jedi to go to Bandomeer, Qui-Gon reluctantly taking him as his Padawan, the years of uneasy trust and Obi-Wan’s foolish behavior… it all culminated in Qui-Gon relinquishing his position as Obi-Wan’s Master in order to train Anakin.

For Qui-Gon, the only thing that mattered would  _ always be Anakin _ .

“Obi-Wan-”   
“Master,  _ please.”  _ Obi-Wan stifled a sob as tears began to sting in his eyes, simultaneously afraid for his Master to see him like this, but also angry with him, angry at the years of insecurity and pain he’d caused.

He was a Jedi Master, the Negotiator, General  _ fucking  _ Kenobi, but as he sat in front of his Master, the Master who’d  _ left  _ him, he couldn’t contain the tears any longer.

A hiccuping cry escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he dug his hands into the dirt below, trying desperately to ground himself, to do something,  _ anything  _ to take his mind off Qui-Gon.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon sounded worried, but Obi-Wan paid it no mind, instead letting his body quiver and shake as tears spilled hot and heavy from his eyes.

Qui-Gon repeated his name a few times, each more frightened sounding than the last, but Obi-Wan did not respond, he just kept digging his fingers into the dirt.

“Obi-Wan, what’s happened?” Qui-Gon’s pained voice drew Obi-Wan back into himself and he sniffed as he stared up at the worried man.

“Do you even care?” Obi-Wan asked him quietly, voice raspy as tears flowed from his eyes.

“What? Obi-Wan, of  _ course  _ I care!”

_ “About Anakin.”  _ Obi-Wan shot back and grit his teeth, “You care about  _ Anakin!  _ Ever since we met him it’s been about  _ Anakin!”  _

Qui-Gon recoiled back, looking as if Obi-Wan had slapped him in the face.

“The Chosen One this! The Chosen One that! Since you appeared, it’s been you talking about  _ Anakin,  _ you haven’t even asked how I am, what I’m doing, what-  _ Force,  _ Master, I-” Obi-Wan choked out as he began to heave with his sobs, leaning back onto his knees again and wrapping his arms around himself, “You talk to me as a friend, yet before you died you  _ rejected me  _ in front of the Council for him! Even as you laid dying in my arms, it was ‘train the boy!’”

“Obi-Wan I don’t-” Qui-Gon shook his head, his eyes betraying his bewilderment.

“We spent over a decade by each other’s sides!” Obi-Wan continued as he held himself tighter and hunched in on himself, “Over a decade and I was terrible, I know, but I  _ tried,  _ Qui-Gon!”

“I don’t understand-”

“From the moment you met Anakin, all you did was praise him, tell him how wonderful he was!” Obi-Wan sobbed, “Yet I had to  _ fight  _ for the tiniest scrap of your affection, had to claw tooth and nail for even a ‘good job’-  _ You died in my arms with Anakin’s name on your lips, but where was mine, Master?  _ Was I not good enough to be on your mind in your final moments, even as I held you? I felt your life force go out, Qui-Gon, I felt it, but nowhere was there  _ any  _ room for me in your heart, it was  _ all about Anakin!”  _

Obi-Wan gasped and heaved and shook and sobbed as he finished his screaming. He hurt, it all hurt, his mind, body, and soul were all on fire, and it  _ hurt.  _

“Oh Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon sounded… wounded?

Obi-Wan looked back up at Qui-Gon to see the man staring at him with a horrified expression plastered on his face. He looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes and suddenly Obi-Wan could feel sadness and regret pooling around him in the Force.

It took him a moment to realize it was coming from Qui-Gon.

“Oh my little imp,” Qui-Gon murmured, his voice strained as he slowly reached out to Obi-Wan, hesitating a bit only so that Obi-Wan could move if he wanted, but suddenly there was a warm, large hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek, and before he could stop himself, he leaned into it, new tears springing up at the gentle touch, “My brave little Padawan, what have I done?”

Obi-Wan cried as he was gently pulled closer to Qui-Gon, his Master’s arms winding protectively around him, somehow a solid presence even in the semi-translucent state he seemed to be in, and he began to coo softly to him.

“You’ve suffered so much for so long,” Qui-Gon whispered, “And for that, I am so sorry. I am sorry for leaving you, for putting these burdens on your shoulders.”

“It- it’s been so hard without you,” Obi-Wan sobbed, burying his face into Qui-Gon’s tunics, “I needed you still.”

“I know, dearest one,  _ I know.”  _ Qui-Gon hushed him and cradled him closer, rocking him back and forth just as he’d done when Obi-Wan’s night terrors plagued him as a young Padawan.

Obi-Wan, “I don’t think I will ever have the words to convey how much I regret what I’ve done to you.”

“You left a- and-” Obi-Wan’s voice dropped to a whimper, “You died and I was left thinking I was nothing but a failure, a Padawan who couldn’t save his own Master… I didn’t even know if- if you were  _ proud of me.” _

_ “Oh Obi-Wan,”  _ Qui-Gon’s whole face fell as he brought his hands to cup Obi-Wan’s face so he could look at him, “Little one, I am  _ so  _ proud of the man you’ve become and I have  _ always  _ been proud of you. You have become so strong and wise, a better Jedi than I ever was, and I am so sorry that I did not make it known that… Obi-Wan, Anakin may be the Chosen One, but you will  _ always  _ be everything to me.”

_ “Master-”  _ Obi-Wan choked on his tears again, before throwing his arms tightly around Qui-Gon, sobbing uncontrollably as Qui-Gon murmured soft praise in his ear and ran a comforting hand along his spine.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long they remained like that, only that Qui-Gon was still holding him tight and soothing him as his tears finally began to run dry.

“Are you alright, little one?” Qui-Gon gently brushed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan’s cheek, wiping away a tear.

“I miss you so much,” Obi-Wan looked down, squeezing his eyes shut as he shook his head, “Not a day goes by that I don’t think of you and- and I-”

“And you what, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice so gentle, so serene.

“Master… Qui-Gon, I love you.” Obi-Wan breathed out quietly, knowing they were alone, but those words were  _ only  _ for Qui-Gon to hear.

He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, hear his heart thumping against his ribcage, but he also felt the comforting warmth of Qui-Gon’s palm back on his cheek, the protectiveness of Qui-Gon’s hand upon his back, the wonder, amazement, and adoration pouring out of Qui-Gon-

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he looked up at Qui-Gon, seeing a look of absolute awe shining in his eyes.

“Obi-Wan… Padawan mine…” Qui-Gon smiled softly and sadly, “I love you too.”

Obi-Wan stared blankly at Qui-Gon for a moment, unable to know for sure if he’d heard his Master’s words correctly.

“You…” Obi-Wan breathed out, barely more than a whisper.

“With every fibre of my being,” Qui-Gon hummed as he rubbed his thumb comfortingly into Obi-Wan’s cheek, “Of all the things I regret, not telling you how much I loved you weighs the heaviest upon me.”

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as the realization that Qui-Gon had been serious dawned on him and before he knew what he was doing, he surged forwards and slotted his lips against his Master’s. He gripped the shimmering tabards on Qui-Gon’s shoulder to anchor himself as he allowed everything he’d ever felt towards Qui-Gon to seep into their bond, the air around them becoming thick with love, affection, and adoration as Obi-Wan poured every ounce of passion in himself into the kiss, and nearly cried out the moment Qui-Gon pressed back against him, his other hand settling on Obi-Wan’s lower back, clutching and bunching the fabric there. The pair lost themselves in the act, hands pulling at each other, desperate to be as close to one another as possible, all while their mouths moved together near seamlessly, barely breaking to breathe.

“Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan moaned between kisses, followed by a gasp as Qui-Gon’s strong hands pulled him to straddle his lap and his tongue darted between Obi-Wan’s parted lips.

He settled into his Master’s lap quickly, too caught up in the feeling of Qui-Gon’s tongue brushing up against his own and exploring his mouth to care much about their positioning until he felt something hard pressing into his groin.

“M- Master-!” Obi-Wan pulled back in surprise as he realized  _ exactly  _ what had happened.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s tone dropped, his voice rougher than usual and it sent a spark of heat straight to Obi-Wan’s crotch, “darling Padawan, would you permit me to-?”

“Yes, oh Force yes,  _ Master please!” _ Obi-Wan nodded vigorously, not giving Qui-Gon a chance to finish before throwing himself backwards and dragging Qui-Gon with him so that he was pinned by the  _ much  _ larger man.

“Imp,” Qui-Gon chuckled before sealing their lips together again.

Obi-Wan arched into the kiss, winding his arms around Qui-Gon’s shoulders and pulling him closer while Qui-Gon used one hand to stay upright while the other began undoing whatever clothing ties he could reach. Within a few short moments, Obi-Wan’s belt and obi were unlatched and the fronts of his tunics were forced opened with Qui-Gon’s free hand gently caressing his abdomen, his sides, his pectoral-

“Oh!” Obi-Wan jolted as Qui-Gon began to roll a nipple between his fingers, pulling and teasing the nub as he moved his lips to gently suckle the soft flesh of Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Relax, little one,” Qui-Gon murmured into his skin, his fingers never faltering as he teased the rosy bud to full hardness, then switched hands to work at the other, “So flushed and beautiful and all I’ve done is kissed you.”

_ “Master!”  _ Obi-Wan bit his lip in embarrassment, but quickly found himself throwing his head back and arching his chest into Qui-Gon as his lips closed around the nipple not currently being abused by his Master’s skilled fingers.

Obi-Wan panted as he was overloaded with sensations, Qui-Gon’s rough fingers teasing one side of his chest while his mouth was hot and wet and  _ his tongue-  _

“Oh gods, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan moaned as he thrust his hips up, feeling his cock fully fill out, desperate for friction against it.

“Patience, Padawan mine.” Qui-Gon chided before pulling Obi-Wan up and helping him the rest of the way out of his tunics.

Obi-Wan shivered as the cool night air hit his torso, but made sure that Qui-Gon’s tunics and coverings quickly followed his, and for the first time in his life, he allowed himself to fully appreciate his Master’s body. The quick glances he’d stolen as a Padawan had already informed him that Qui-Gon was a very well-built man, but seeing it up close…

“Oh,” Obi-Wan frowned as he saw the marks which marred Qui-Gon’s skin, particularly the perfectly circular lightsaber wound that Obi-Wan remembered far too well.

Gently, Obi-Wan brushed his hand against the mark, feeling Qui-Gon shiver against him as he did so. They stayed there for a moment, Obi-Wan’s hand carefully caressing the death-wound while Qui-Gon barely suppressed shudders at the touch. Then, Obi-Wan leaned forward and pressed his lips to the wound, then to the spot over Qui Gon's heart, and then back to Qui-Gon’s lips.

With a quiet sigh, Qui-Gon eased Obi-Wan back to the ground, again covering his body with his own. Obi-Wan smiled as he was enveloped by Qui-Gon, feeling secure and  _ safe  _ in his Master’s embrace. Qui-Gon’s hand gently caressed his cheek again and Obi-Wan nuzzled into it then he smirked deviously as an idea formed in his mind. Carefully, he took hold of Qui-Gon’s wrist and moved the hand from his cheek to right in front of his lips, kissing the palm before taking one of the large, calloused fingers into his mouth.

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan laved his tongue against the finger, then began to swirl his tongue around it and teasingly suck on it.

Qui-Gon watched him with rapt attention, soft pants escaping him as Obi-Wan pulled a second finger in beside the first, lavishing the digits with affection and an almost reverent touch. However, much too soon, Qui-Gon withdrew his fingers, prompting a whine from Obi-Wan which was almost immediately cut off by the feeling of his trousers being undone. The sudden change caused heat to coil within Obi-Wan and he immediately helped Qui-Gon remove his boots, stockings, trousers, and undergarments until he was laid bare before his Master.

“Look at you,” Qui-Gon moaned softly as his eyes raked over Obi-Wan’s form, “so beautiful and strong… you are  _ exquisite,  _ Obi-Wan.”

“M- Master,” Obi-Wan flushed, not just from the praise but from looking down to the tent in Qui-Gon’s pants as well, “you’re still- you’re wearing too much.”

“It would appear so,” Qui-Gon rolled his eyes in amusement before allowing Obi-Wan to help him finish undressing.

The moment Qui-Gon’s clothing was gone and Obi-Wan caught sight of his Master’s cock, hanging hard and heavy between his thighs, Obi-Wan felt his mouth grow dry. 

“Oh gods,” Obi-Wan whimpered, he’d imagined this since he’d been a Padawan, imagined his Master taking him, and thought about his Master’s…  _ endowment  _ so very,  _ very _ often, “Qui-Gon, please I- I want you.”

“Then you shall have me, dearest.” Qui-Gon smiled then tilted Obi-Wan’s chin up to kiss him again, much more chastely this time, but then he urged Obi-Wan down to his back again with a smile, “Now, I do hope you have something to make this easier because unfortunately, being a force ghost doesn’t come with the perk of having lube on me at all times.”

“In my utility belt,” Obi-Wan hummed as Qui-Gon kissed him breathless again, feeling the larger man’s weight shift above him as he rummaged through the pouches of the belt.

Obi-Wan laughed softly as Qui-Gon gave a triumphant and pleased hum as he found the bacta gel, and he quickly uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount on his fingers. Using his unslicked hand, he hitched one of Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulder before running his bacta-slick hand lightly over Obi-Wan’s hard and flushed erection, fondled his balls, then dipped lower to slowly circle the rim of Obi-Wan’s hole. Suppressing a cry, Obi-Wan focused on relaxing as that large finger teased around his entrance, pushing in ever so slightly one moment, then back to just rubbing against it.

“Qui-Gon, please just-” Obi-Wan huffed, trying to push back against those blasted fingers,  _ “please.”  _

“Mm, I don’t know Obi-Wan, I’m quite enjoying hearing you beg,” Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed with a hint of mischief and he smirked, “you’re  _ very  _ lovely when you beg.”

Obi-Wan keened at the words before crying out as a finger slid into him without any warning.

“Shhh, that’s it darling,” Qui-Gon cooed down to him as he carefully thrust the finger in and out of him, his thighs shaking as Qui-Gon began the process of stretching, “so good, Obi-Wan, you’re taking this so well.”

“Oh Force, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan gasped quietly, enjoying the tug of the finger on his rim and the feeling of Qui-Gon’s finger sliding in and out of him with minimal resistance.

More words of praise fell from Qui-Gon’s lips as one finger became two and Qui-Gon scissored them within Obi-Wan to open him further. When Qui-Gon brushed against his prostate on a particularly deep thrust, Obi-Wan moaned and pressed back against him, feeling as his cock dribbled precome onto his belly.

“Such a greedy little hole,” Qui-Gon’s voice turned gruff again as he proceeded to work a third finger in, “and so tight, oh Obi-Wan I cannot  _ wait  _ to be inside of you.”

“Please, oh please Qui-Gon, I’m yours,” Obi-Wan fucked himself back on Qui-Gon’s fingers, desperately needing the girth of Qui-Gon’s erection to fill him to the brim, “Take me-  _ take me, Master!” _

“You’re almost ready, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon pressed down to lay another soft kiss to his lips, “I just have to make sure I loosen you up so that you can take me without pain.”

“I want it, please Master fuck me,” Obi-Wan cried out as Qui-Gon’s fingers focused on rubbing his sweet spot for a few long moments.

“Look at you, so red and flushed, just for me,” Qui-Gon chuckled, “and you’re leaking so much, Obi-Wan. I haven’t even touched your cock yet, but you’ve already made such a mess.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan begged softly, trying to meet the movements of Qui-Gon’s fingers but it  _ wasn’t enough. _

“Alright,” Qui-Gon groaned as he let his fingers slip from Obi-Wan’s hole, then using the container of bacta again, slicked and lined himself up, “breathe for me, love.”

Obi-Wan did as he was instructed, but couldn’t stop the almost sob that tore from his throat as Qui-Gon pressed into him. The stretch burned a little, it was to be expected due to Qui-Gon’s size, but the feeling of finally becoming one with the man he loved sent Obi-Wan’s head spinning as he cried out.

“Obi-Wan, my darling Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured his name like a mantra as he seated himself fully in Obi-Wan and the pair stilled for a moment for Obi-Wan to adjust.

“How does it feel?” Qui-Gon whispered down to him with a careful roll of his hips, “Because you… oh Obi-Wan, you truly are perfect.”

“M- more,” Obi-wan whimpered, he was so full, stretched nearly to his limit, but the moment Qui-Gon moved he knew he  _ needed  _ more, “Please move Qui-Gon I- I need  _ more!” _

Slowly, Qui-Gon pulled out until just the tip of him remained in Obi-Wan, then he thrust forwards with a grunt. A soft, wordless cry escaped Obi-Wan at the feeling, but it didn’t  _ hurt.  _ He was practically split open by Qui-Gon, but it was  _ perfect.  _

“You’re taking me so well,” Qui-Gon moaned as he repeated the action, leaning back so he could watch himself slide in and out of Obi-Wan for a moment, then pulled Obi-Wan’s leg from his shoulder and dropped back down, helping Obi-Wan move his legs to wrap around his hips, “That’s it, dearest one, just like that.”

_ “Qui-Gon,” _ Obi-Wan moaned breathlessly as Qui-Gon set a steady pace, his arms flying back around Qui-Gon’s shoulders and his legs tightening around Qui-Gon’s center, “s- so good, so full.”

“Yes, oh Obi-Wan, you are so beautiful, so perfect,” Qui-Gon praised him softly, “so perfect for me.”

“I love you,” Obi-Wan gasped, meeting Qui-Gon’s thrusts to the best of his ability, but the drag of Qui-Gon within him was maddening, simultaneously too much and not enough, “Oh Force, Qui-Gon, I love you!”

Suddenly, Qui-Gon changed the angle of his hips so that he drove deeper into Obi-Wan, each movement rubbing up against his prostate and drawing desperate cries from Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon crooned his name as if it were a prayer as he rutted into Obi-Wan and one of his hands quickly wrapped around Obi-Wan’s straining cock.

Obi-Wan gave a sob as Qui-Gon’s hand pumped him in time with his thrusts and it was then that he realized how close he was. Qui-Gon seemed to already know because he felt him chuckle above him and felt amusement rush through their bond. The feeling of Qui-Gon brushing up against his mind again made Obi-Wan shudder and then dropped his mental shields completely.

Qui-Gon gave a feral moan above him, driving in harder as their old bond flared between them, the feedback loop of world-shattering pleasure and love bringing the both of them closer and closer and closer and-

“ Oh- oh fuck oh  _ fuck, Master! Qu- Qui-Gon!”  _ Obi-Wan howled, throwing his head back as his vision went white, pleasure searing through every cell of his body as he came over Qui-Gon’s hand and his stomach.

Qui-Gon’s hips stuttered as he followed Obi-Wan into climax, coming with a low moan of Obi-Wan’s name and Obi-Wan cried out weakly as he was filled with Qui-Gon’s seed.

Qui-Gon rode them through the aftershocks, both of them gasping as oversensitivity set in, and Obi-Wan nearly cried when he felt Qui-Gon slip out of him.

“Obi-Wan, my love, my darling,” Qui-Gon moaned as he pressed feather-light kisses all over Obi-Wan’s face and a more firm, lingering one to his lips.

Obi-Wan met his kiss with a smile, pulling him close again, but then he pulled back as his hand passed through Qui-Gon.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon frowned as both their eyes stared at the hand that had fallen through him.

“No, no, no,” Obi-Wan turned his wide-eyed stare up to Qui-Gon, seeing the color begin to fade from him, the ghostly blue glow washing over his features once more, “No, please- please don’t leave me, Qui-Gon-!”

“Hush, little one,” Qui-Gon whispered softly, his eyes softening and Obi-Wan saw tears shining in them, “I don’t have much strength left.”

_ “Please,”  _ Obi-Wan begged softly, shaking his head, “I- I don’t want you to go!”   
“I must, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice remained calm and serene as it always was, but tears began to fall from his eyes.

_ “I love you,”  _ Obi-Wan tried to pull him closer, but his hands kept going through Qui-Gon.

“I love you too, my darling Padawan,” Qui-Gon’s smile faltered ever so slightly, “Know that I will  _ always  _ be with you Obi-Wan.”

“Always?”

“I will watch you as I have since I became one with the Force,” Qui-Gon pressed one last kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips and then his brow, “if you ever need me, I will be here.”

Obi-Wan felt more tears slip down his face as Qui-Gon’s body suddenly dissolved into a shower of beautiful blue sparks which fluttered around Obi-Wan before following the ashy trails of fire into the night sky.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When Obi-Wan awoke much later on the shuttle, with Anakin and Ahsoka by his side, a sense of calm washed over him as he stared out into the starry expanse of space. Anakin and Ahsoka were talking, trying to figure out what had happened, if Mortis had been merely a dream, but Obi-Wan smiled as a familiar laugh echoed in his mind and a hand seemed to settle on his shoulder reassuringly.

_ ‘Hello, Qui-Gon,’  _ Obi-Wan smiled as the bond flared to life.

_ ‘Hello, my Obi-Wan,’  _ Qui-Gon responded.


End file.
